marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraglin Obfonteri (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Xandarian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Xandarian | PlaceOfBirth = Xandar | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = | HistoryText = Kraglin Obfonteri is a Ravager serving among Yondu's crew. He fought valiantly in the Battle of Xandar, following Yondu and the Guardians of the Galaxy to save that world and its people, and survived to pursue further adventures with Yondu. Yondu's position on former Ravager Peter Quill had often been a contentious issue among his crew, and when Taserface led a mutiny against him, Kraglin sided with the mutineers. He could count himself fortunate that he had followed Taserface, because that choice saved him from being pushed out an airlock, but he then grew despondent after watching a number of his friends being consigned to the vacuum of space. Eventually noticing that the Ravagers' new mascot Groot had been trying and failing to secure a prototype control fin for Yondu, Kraglin interceded and procured the fin for Yondu himself. His guilt at his participation in the mutiny had him handing over the device in shame-faced silence, and Yondu's stare upon accepting it was nothing short of withering, but again Kraglin's decision ensured that he was the only Ravager Yondu spared. The rest were systematically exterminated as Yondu, with the help of fellow prisoner Rocket, took back the ship. Taking up a station in the surviving remnant of the Eclector, Kraglin found himself following Yondu's lead once again, this time to become embroiled in a mission to rescue Rocket and Groot's other crew-mates on the world of Ego. Kraglin's part of the plan was to hold the Eclector in reserve while the others made their way to the planet's surface, and then he was to land the Eclector to retrieve any survivors. This time Kraglin served faithfully and was successful in his mission, but he was also saddened by the loss of Yondu Udonta who had sacrificed himself to save Peter Quill. For his part in saving the galaxy, Kraglin found himself welcome with the Guardians of the Galaxy. He stood with them when they held a funeral for the fallen Ravager captain. A little while later, Kraglin tried controlling the Yaka Arrow with his fin, but only managed to hit Drax in the chest. Afterwards, Kraglin wisely ran away. Later in the year 2023, Kraglin would lead the Ravagers and join the Avengers, Dora Milaje, Masters of the Mystic Arts, and Asgardians, in the fight against Thanos in the Battle for Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sean Gunn portrays Kraglin in the films Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and Avengers: Endgame. He is the younger brother of the films' director & writer, James Gunn. He also provided the motion capture for Rocket. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Краглин (199999) Category:2014 Character Debuts